


Casual Observers: A Spoiled Rotten Brat

by Browneyesparker



Series: Casual Observers [15]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Casual Observers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance, girl meets world - Freeform, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava was confused because she hadn’t been born when they had first met each other. And when she asked Auggie about it, he couldn’t really tell her anything because he only knew the stories and he wasn’t the best storyteller, he always mixed up stories. Like about the time they had met at Aunt Morgan’s wedding and danced the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Observers: A Spoiled Rotten Brat

**.**

**Chapter 15**

_A Spoiled Rotten Brat_

“I think your uncle Josh likes Maya,” Ava Morgenstern whispered to Auggie Matthews during family game night.

“That’s old news!” Auggie scoffed. “Everybody knows _that_ except for them, I think. Or maybe they just won’t admit it.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “Things are so much simpler when you’re a kid. You meet somebody and you tell them that you like them like you did with me. Nobody ever says ‘you do know I’m too old for you Maya?’ Blah, blah, blah. . .”

“I’ll bet you anything she’ll be our aunt some day,” Auggie told her. “Just don’t tell Riley because I think she’s still living in denial that they like each other and that she doesn’t want Maya to be our aunt.

Ava sighed. “Well, that does make sense Auggie. Maya _is_ her best friend. It would be awkward for you if the situations were reversed. I think we should try to get Uncle Josh and Maya together!”

“Maybe interfering wouldn’t be such a good idea. . .” Auggie said cautiously. “I mean I don’t think either of them would like it and maybe they’re doing just fine on their own.”

“They are _not_ doing fine on their own!” Ava answered. “If they were doing fine on their own, maybe they’d be together right now. Did you ever think of _that_ Auggie?”

Auggie shrugged. “I think they’re fine,” he repeated. “Besides, mommy and daddy might not like it if I tried to get them together. They say that Maya and Josh will get together when they’re good and ready to get together. It won’t happen a moment too soon or a moment too late.”

Ava huffed. “Well geez, Auggie.”

“Come on Ava just give them some time,” Auggie said. “I’m sure it’ll happen one day. We just can’t do anything about it _right_ now. I know you _want_ to do something but just don’t. Okay?”

“Fiiiinnne!” Ava dragged out. “If you think they’ll get together whenever the time’s right then I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

“Good!”

“But I think we should still come up with a plan to get them together,” Ava said. _“Just in case!”_

**.**

Ava pressed the phone to her ear, her eyes wide. “What do you mean they had a _fight_? I didn’t think people like Josh and Maya fought!”

“It was about something really, _really_ dumb,” Auggie answered. “Somebody asked Maya out and she asked Josh if she should go out with him. I don’t think it went over very well. Because she’s gone now. Riley thinks she went to Philadelphia to talk to him.”

“I’ll be right over!” Ava told him. “I want to be there when she gets back!”

“It might be a while,” Auggie warned.

“That’s okay, nobody will notice that I’m missing!” Ava said.

A few hours later, when Josh and Maya showed up at the apartment together, Topanga sent Ava and Auggie away. They went to his bedroom and didn’t close the door because Ava wanted to hear if they were going to get in trouble or not.

Much to Ava’s profound disappointment, there weren’t any scoldings or punishments. But afterwards everybody said that things were back to normal between the pair, almost like it had been when they were kids. Except it was different at the same time.

Ava was confused because she hadn’t been born when they had first met each other. And when she asked Auggie about it, he couldn’t really tell her anything because he only knew the stories and he wasn’t the best storyteller, he always mixed up stories. Like about the time they had met at Aunt Morgan’s wedding and danced the night away.

(Riley had set them both straight though and had told them about the summer they had first met and nothing was ever the same again. The dancing had come later, after Uncle Josh had found Maya’s lost smile.)

Ava wanted to know _everything_ that had ever happened between them. It wasn’t fair that there were others before her who got to know.

**.**

_“You pierce my soul, I am half agony, half hope. . . I have loved none but you,”_ Josh read.

The way he was reading, the way Maya was looking at Josh. . . . it took Ava’s breath away. When Maya released a breath, she did too before looking over at Auggie, who was lying on his belly next to her and playing quietly with his Matchbox cars.

“I think that he means it,” she whispered.

Auggie looked up and nodded. “He most likely does,” he agreed. “Wait!? What does he mean?”

“That he has loved none but her!!!”

“Josh? You mean he’s not done reading that dumb book yet?”

Ava rolled her eyes. _“Boys!”_

“It’s _just_ a school assignment,” Auggie reminded her. “Remember? He asked her if he could read it aloud because he kept losing his place?”

“And so? I still think he means it!” Ava said. “I don’t think you saw the way he was looking at her! Don’t argue with me August Matthews because you know that I’m _always_ right!”

“Whatever you say dear!” Auggie replied.

“Good answer,” Ava answered, petting his curls, she turned back to look at Josh and Maya. He had stopped reading and they were just looking at each other, not saying a word until Maya took the book from him and turned to a random page.

 _“There could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison,”_ Maya answered his earlier reading.

They were both smiling.

**.**

Ava was spinning around and around with Auggie while Josh and Maya were dancing beside them to one of Topanga’s old CDs.

Josh and Maya danced like they knew how to dance together every single time Auggie would whirl her around, Ava caught herself looking at them. At one point, Maya had rested her forehead against Josh’s and they just stood there, hugging each other and swaying to the music.

“It’s so romantic,” Ava twittered to Auggie.

Auggie smiled and Ava knew he was in total agreement with her.

**.**

It was prom night and Maya looked like a Disney princess. There was no other way to describe it, even though Ava _had_ tried to describe it differently. She looked like she was ready for the Oscars, for her performance at the Grammys. Nothing really seemed to fit as well as _Disney princess_. Especially when she swept out of Riley’s room and into Josh’s vision.

He was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time in his life but then, he always looked at her like _that_ , and it was nothing new.

Ava waited for Josh to sprout off something from literature like he usually did where Maya was involved but he didn’t until later that night, when prom was over. Riley was in the bathroom talking to Lucas and Ava was pretending to be asleep when Josh climbed up the fire escape and tapped on the window.

Maya went over to it, her dress making swishing sounds as she moved. She opened it and Josh stuck his head inside.

“Yes?” Maya whispered and Ava started to snore a little bit so they wouldn’t suspect her.

Josh took a deep breath. “I forgot something.”

“Oh?” Maya asked.

Josh cleared his throat. _“She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that’s best of dark and bright. Meet in her aspects and her eyes; thus mellowed to that tender light, which Heaven to gaudy day denies.”_

“Josh. . .”

“You looked really beautiful tonight,” Josh told her. “I think I forgot to tell you that too.”

“Oh Josh. . .”

Ava felt a thrill of excitement tingle down her spine. This had to be it! A confession, a kiss. . . something that would finally get them together. She lay as still as possible and held her breath and crossed her fingers.

But _nothing_ happened (STILL!).

Ava was about to sit up in bed and start screaming at them to do _something_ when Josh told Maya that he had to go. He was gone as quickly as he had come and Ava was _fuming_ , except she did her best to still pretend she was asleep when Maya crawled into bed next to her, dress and all.

Ava could have sworn she felt Maya’s happiness radiating from her. With her eyes still closed, she rolled over on her side and placed her hand over the other older girl’s if just to capture a little bit of what she was feeling right in that moment.

**.**

Josh and Maya were sitting cross-legged in the living room bay window, they were both holding guitars and strumming on them, trying to decide what to sing at _Topanga’s_ for open mic night the next week.

Auggie and Ava were watching them from around the corner because the older pair had said they didn’t want an audience yet. But Ava hadn’t been able to resist seeing what happened with them next.

 _“She’s been my queen since we were sixteen, want the same things, we dream the same dreams,”_ Josh sang as Maya strummed her guitar. He stopped and shook his head.

“I don’t think it’s going to work,” he said.

“You were doing such a good job though!!!” Maya protested.

“So? I want to sing with _you_ ,” Josh answered as he plugged something into his computer. A few seconds later, he was playing chords and singing again. _“I think the universe is on my side, heaven and earth have finally aligned. Days are good and that’s the way it should be.”_

He nodded at Maya and she scooted a little closer to see his computer.

_“You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase, it’s like a moonbeam brushed across my face. . . nights are good and that’s the way it should be. . .”_

“They sing well together,” Ava whispered to Auggie.

“They do _everything_ well together!” Auggie replied.

Ava couldn’t argue with _that_.

**.**

“Happy New Year Auggie,” Ava said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Happy New Year Ava,” Auggie replied, returning her kiss with one of his own, he lowered his voice. “Look!”

Maya turned her head and saw Josh and Maya locked in what looked to be a passionate kiss. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Auggie, jumping up and down a little bit. “Oh my gosh _this_ is it!!!! _Finally!!!!_ This is _finally_ it!!!!”

Except the two of them ran away after the kiss was over. Ava wanted to scream in frustration and stomp her feet and demand that they talk. But Cory and Riley went after them, so she thought that maybe everything actually would be okay.

**.**

They got married a little while later, it wasn’t right away. But their courtship did not last as long as their pretending to be _“just friends”_ had lasted.

While Maya walked down the aisle towards Josh, Ava watched him. He was looking at her the same way he always did, except there was something more in his gaze. Like his whole entire life had been leading up to this _very_ moment but at the same time, he couldn’t believe that he had actually gotten there.

Josh took Maya’s hand when she had reached him and together they went on to their happily ever after.

And Ava smiled.

 

**_The End_**

 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> The End does not literally mean it’s the end, I still have two more installments left. I hope you enjoyed reading this, it isn’t nearly as long as I would have liked it to be and Ava’s voice is incredibly tricky to write. I do not have the tendencies of a spoiled brat, to be honest. But I put my best effort in. Hopefully Auggie will prove to be easier than his girlfriend. The quotes in this story are from Lord Byron and from Persuasion by Jane Austen. 
> 
> I’ll be back on Monday with a story for Joshaya Appreciation week on tumblr. I hope I’ll see you guys then.


End file.
